The present invention relates to tool boxes and relates more particularly to a double-matched tool box which is comprised of two face-matched unit chests that can be each separately used as an independent tool box.
Conventionally, a tool box is generally comprised of a box that is more or less rigid and rectangular and that opens into two hinged compartments having grooves symmetrically made at the inside for keeping tools. In this structure of tool box, only limited space is provided for keeping limited amount of tools. For holding more tools, the length and width of the two hinged compartments must be increased. However, extended size of the two hinged compartments causes the tool box inconvenient to carry.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,812 there is disclosed a structure of tool case which is comprised of a plurality pairs of casings connected in series that can be folded up into shape with one of each pair of casings face-matched with the other of each pair of casings. This structure of tool case occupies less space but provides such compartments for keeping more tools. However, because the casings are not detachable, they must be all carried together all the time even if when less tools are kept therein.